A Mutual Understanding
by runyoucleverboyandremember4321
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has a new goal in mind. Chasing down Haruhi Fujioka. It's time he reached a mutual understanding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. I've recently finished the anime and it was fantastic! I've heard the manga is quite good as well and I plan to read it soon. Anyways, this is a multi-chapter story, but I'll post the first chapter for now and we'll see how it goes. I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes you may find. Enjoy!**

**-May:)**

Kyoya Ootori never went after something unless it had a purpose. Anything else was a waste of time; and time meant money. For the youngest son of one of the most influential business families in all of Japan, money was everything. Petty things like love were merely distractions in the eyes of the Ootori zaibatsu and Kyoya was almost certain that there had never been any real affection in the household. Yes, his father claimed he'd loved his mother, but truthfully? Kyoya thought it was just another way to strengthen the company and help it survive. Love was a foreign concept to Kyoya, something he didn't understand or feel the need to. So why did it feel familiar when _she_ walked into the room?

Haruhi breathed deeply, adjusting her tie and smoothing down her hair. She checked her reflection one last time and turning, grasped the handle of the tea trolley. She opened the double doors and pushed the trolley out into a guest-filled room. She hadn't made it far before she was attacked by a blurry ball of blue and yellow.

"HARU-CHAAAAAAN!" The source squealed, knocking forcefully into her side. Haruhi lost her grip on the tea trolley and fell sideways right into someone much taller than Honey-senpai. The tea trolley swerved into a column, and the cups and saucers flew everywhere, smashing against the polished tile. Honey let go of her and stepped backwards, staring at the tangle of limbs in front of him. A smug smile graced his lips before the adorable little boy act was back.

"Haru-chan, I'm so sorry!" He apologized flashing her large puppy dog eyes. Haruhi sat up, a dazed look plastered across her face.

"Ah-it's okay Honey-senpai," she said, reassuring the flustered boy. He grinned sheepishly before running off.

For the first time since falling over, Haruhi registered the person she was on top off. She looked down into the onyx eyes of Kyoya Ootori, a cold look all over his face.

"Ky-Kyoya senpai, please forgive me!" She stammered, climbing off him and bowing respectfully. A cluster of girls had gathered and were currently squealing (or narrating in Renge's case) over the act of cuteness in front of them, no matter how accidental it had been.

Kyoya stood up, brushing himself off. He towered over the petite girl and flashed her a curt smile.

"Quite alright," he told her. The crowd quickly dispersed and went back to their seats and tea. Renge ran off, practically screaming about the scene that had just unfolded to anyone who would listen. Haruhi's cheeks were flushed a bright red when Kyoya suddenly stopped aside her.

"I'll add it to your debt later," he muttered before stalking over to the other side of the room. Haruhi sighed and bent down to clean up the mess.

'_Damn rich bastard,'_ she thought to herself and as her mind wandered, her finger slipped on the edge of a broken shard of china.

"Ah," she said, staring down at the growing bead of blood. "I'm bleeding."

Across the room, Tamaki's ears perked at the word "bleeding" and immediately stood up, a look of determination on his face.

"My daughter…_bleeding?!_" He said through gritted teeth. Spinning around he ran across the room seizing Haruhi's finger and inspecting it closely.

"Haruhi, are you hurt? Do you need help? WHO DID THIS?!" He screamed urgently. Haruhi sighed and pushed him away, wriggling her hand out of his.

"I'm fine, senpai; it's just a small cut. You don't need to overreact," she muttered. Tamaki reeled backwards at the rejection and practically flew into the corner, an air of depression quickly settling over him.

"Now you've done it," the twins deadpanned, linking their arms around Haruhi's shoulders.

Haruhi shrugged herself out of their grasp and slid away as Mori and Honey finished cleaning. She stepped into the storage room, opening the first-aid kit and wrapping a bandage around her finger. Satisfied with her work, she quickly put together another set of tea and pushed it out the doors.

Kyoya entered the storage room to find Haruhi shouldering her bag as she prepared to leave. She looked up upon his entrance and turned a deep red. Turning hastily, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kyo-Kyoya senpai! I'm very sorry for earlier, it was an accident!" She apologized hastily, bowing respectfully.

Kyoya stared down at the small girl in front of him and waved his hand, dismissing the formality.

"As I said before, it's fine, Haruhi. You don't need to keep apologizing," he told her. He pushed up his glasses and made a mental note to keep an eye on Honey. "Are you preparing to leave?"

"Yes, I was planning on stopping by the market on the way home," Haruhi said, looking at the clock.

"Actually, would you be able to stay for a moment? I need to have a word with you about your debt," he asked her.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly. She waited for him to gather his things before they walked into the deserted main room. The two sat down at an empty table and Kyoya tapped away on his laptop. Haruhi sat in an uncomfortable silence, staring awkwardly at the table while he opened documents.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but it would seem you have successfully paid back three-fourths of your quota. At this rate, you would fulfill it by the annual Ouran School Fair. You've been very popular with our guests and your requests continue to grow in number; good for you and for our profits," he said, pushing up his glasses.

Haruhi sighed and slumped back in her chair smiling.

"That's fantastic!" She said enthusiastically.

"Indeed. Today's ah- fiasco, will not be added to your debt," he told her.

"What? But you said-,"

"Regardless of what I said, it will not be added to your debt, Haruhi," Kyoya repeated forcefully. He studied her intently behind his rimless glasses.

"That is, unless you would like it to be?" He asked curiously. He smirked as she shook her head frantically.

"N-no! That won't be necessary. Thank you very much, senpai! But, if I may ask, why?" She stuttered.

Kyoya sighed and stood up, closing his laptop with a small click.

"Well, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Although the price of the broken china was roughly in the ballpark of 60,000 yen, you still would have paid it off by the same time," he said. Haruhi's mouth dropped open.

"Si-sixty thousand," she stuttered. She shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't matter now, I suppose. Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

He offered her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You're welcome, Haruhi. Now, unless you have other arrangements, I would like to offer you a ride home. It does look like it's going to rain," he told her. Haruhi looked up in surprise and smiled slightly.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you," she said. He nodded curtly and the two walked out the massive doors.

The ride back to Haruhi's house was silent and slightly oppressive. Haruhi sat across from the tall boy and they barely spoke. He pressed a button on the wall and spoke into the speaker.

"Tachibana, please make a stop at the local market. I believe Ms. Fujioka has some items she needs to pick up," he instructed.

"Yes sir," came the crackly reply.

Haruhi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kyoya senpai, you don't need to do this!" She protested.

He frowned, looking out the window at the quickly darkening sky, and shook his head.

"No, I think I do. I'd hate for you to be caught out in the rain. Besides, it's only polite," he said shortly. They pulled to a stop and the door opened. Kyoya stepped out first and offered a hand to Haruhi. She accepted it and ducked out.

"Eh? We're a block away from the market!" She exclaimed.

"We don't want to draw attention," he said quietly. Turning back to Tachibana he instructed him to wait here for them. They quickly walked the short distance to the market in silence.

"Kyoya senpai, is there any reason you're doing this?" Haruhi asked as they entered the market. She grabbed a basket and made a beeline for the produce. Kyoya considered this for a moment before replying.

"Does there need to be a reason?" He asked. Haruhi examined a large cabbage before putting it in the bag Kyoya offered. He set it in the basket and stared at her.

"Yes, there does. You wouldn't do this without one," she said firmly, pulling a bundle of carrots out of a large pile. She looked up at him and Kyoya wondered why those big brown eyes seemed to be pulling him in. He shook his head and looked away.

"To help you out, Haruhi. You seem far too busy," he told her.

"And you're not?" She asked him. He ignored the question and followed her to the aisles of products. He could sense her watching him for the remainder of the trip but she didn't say a word. As they reached the checkout line, Kyoya pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier a bill.

"Keep the change," he told her.

"Kyoya senpai!" Haruhi protested. He shook his head and took the bags. Haruhi stared at him and once again, her eyes seemed to call to him.

"Thank you," she murmured, wrestling two of the bags from his hands. Kyoya nodded and the two of them stepped outside, just as the first raindrops started to fall.

"Oh no," Haruhi said worriedly as she stared up at the sky. "Quick let's go!"

The two hurried out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk, but not fast enough. The rain came down quickly as they broke into a run. Tachibana spotted them coming and stepped out with an umbrella, opening the door for them. Haruhi entered, quickly thanking him and Kyoya followed, setting his bags alongside hers on the floor.

"My apologies, Kyoya-san, I should have given you an umbrella," Tachibana apologized through the speaker.

"It's alright, Tachibana," Kyoya said before disconnecting. The two were soaking wet and small puddles of water were seeping onto the seats. Haruhi's hair stuck to her forehead and Kyoya removed his glasses, wiping them clean. He watched her as she brushed her hair back and smirked, quickly looking away when she looked up.

They pulled to a stop and Tachibana opened the door. Kyoya gathered the bags and stepped out under the safety of the umbrella. Haruhi took Tachibana's extended hand and the three walked up to the Fujioka's front step.

"Thank you very much, Tachibana," she said gratefully. He smiled at her and waved his hand before leaving the two in front of her door.

"Please, come in, you're soaking wet," Haruhi told him as she unlocked the door.

"Thank you, Haruhi, but I'm going to have to decline. I've taken up far too much of your time already," he said. Haruhi shook her head and took the bags from him.

"I insist. It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me today," she said, smiling. Kyoya stood stock still for a moment before stepping over the threshold. He removed his shoes and eyed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Let me get you some dry clothes, I believe my dad has some lying around," she told him. She disappeared down a small hallway and Kyoya waited patiently for her to come back, pushing the wet hair out of his eyes. Haruhi reappeared with a bundle of clothes and pushed them into his arms.

"Here, I'm not sure if they'll fit, but they're the only ones I could find. Consider it a thank you, for the groceries and the ride," she told him. "The bathroom is down that hallway, first door on the left.

Kyoya smiled gratefully and headed in the direction she had pointed at. Haruhi watched him go and upon hearing the door close, she started to put away the groceries.

Kyoya dropped the towel he had used to dry his hair into the laundry bin. The clothes Haruhi had provided him were a little big, but they would manage. He opened the door just as a loud crash of thunder shook the walls. A loud squeak could be heard from the kitchen and Kyoya ran out to see Haruhi backed up against the wall, a look of pure terror etched across her face.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, staring at the terrified girl. "Are you scared of thunder?"

She slowly nodded her head as he crossed the room and closed his eyes. How had he not seen it before? Another thunderclap boomed loudly across the skies and her eyes widened with fear. Her arms seemed to have a life of their own as they snapped up and wrapped around the closest thing there-Kyoya. He stiffened before slowly wrapping his arms around her back and holding her closely to him. His senses tingled and he tried to suppress the strange feeling rising in the back of his head and deep within his heart. What was it? More importantly, why was it happening?

"Haruhi," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya senpai," she whimpered and tried to let go, but Kyoya held firm. He drew her closer and looked down at her, not letting any emotion betray him. She peered up at him through large round eyes and his features softened.

"You're going to be alright, Haruhi," he reassured her softly."I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked her suddenly. Haruhi was taken aback at the sudden question.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, brow furrowing.

"You're clothes, they're wet. Are you uncomfortable?" He reiterated. Haruhi stared down and seemed to feel the wet clothes for the first time.

"Ah-," she said blushing. She peeled herself off of Kyoya and ran into her room, shutting the door. Kyoya blinked once before walking to the front hand rested on the handle as his heart pounded loudly. His blood was surging in his veins as he tried to calm his raging nerves. He considered opening the door, running out and into the waiting limo. A crash of thunder and a small scream was all it took to convince Kyoya to stay. He flipped open his phone and spoke into the receiver before clicking it shut and walking to Haruhi's door.

"Haruhi?" He asked before pushing open the door. She was nowhere to be found. Kyoya looked frantically around the room for any sign of her. Something new was rising inside of him, something profound and surreal. He spun around in a circle before running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Haruhi!" He called, a note of panic making its way into his voice.

"In here," a small voice whispered from the closet. Kyoya's brow dipped and he opened the door to the closet slowly, unsure of what he would find. What he saw surprised him. Haruhi sat curled up under a blanket in a pair of pajamas, on top of a large pile of pillows. Kyoya stared at her and a small smile danced across his lips.

"What are you doing?" He inquired.

"Hiding," she said, a slow blush creeping into her cheeks. Kyoya chuckled and extended a hand.

"Well will you please come out?" He asked softly. Haruhi reached up and took his hand. As Kyoya felt those fingers close around his own, he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. Ootoris do not fall in love. And yet, here was one, falling hard.

Haruhi's eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly as the early morning sunlight shone through her thin curtains. Her mind was a foggy mess and she slowly became aware of the heavy warmness that hung around her. Haruhi shook her head, attempting to clear away the grogginess and her head bumped lightly against someone's shoulder. Kyoya Ootori was slumped against the wall, his glasses askew and hair tousled. One arm hung loosely around Haruhi's shoulders and the other lay bent on his chest. Her neck was stiff from her position the night before and she rubbed it gingerly. A steady blush was making its way into her cheeks as she became aware that he had stayed the night. A slamming door wiped everything from her mind and she paled as Ranka sauntered into the room.

"HARUHI DARLING, I'M HOME!" Her father yelled loudly as his long red curls bounced wildly. He stopped short when he saw his daughter and one of her friends lying together on her bedroom floor. A strange look overcame his features and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Dad, calm down," Haruhi sighed. She nudged Kyoya gently and turned back to her father.

"Oh I'm perfectly calm," Ranka laughed lightly, though Haruhi could tell otherwise. His eyes were wide and his fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like-there was a storm and we were caught up in the rain-," Haruhi started to explain but she was interrupted. Kyoya's arm was suddenly gone from her shoulder and he had risen to his feet. He straightened his glasses and bowed deeply to Ranka.

"My apologies, Ranka-san, Haruhi's story is indeed true. I had kept her after school to consult with her about her standing debt. I offered her a ride home, which she accepted. However along the way we stopped at the market and while there were caught out in the rain. Your daughter became frightened at the thunder and I stayed to keep her company. I assure you it was never my original intention to stay the night," he explained. Ranka stared at the tall boy in front of him who stared back, determination in his steely eyes. Ranka giggled and waved a hand to dismiss his words.

"Oh that's quite alright Kyoya-kun. You were only trying to keep my little girl safe! How thoughtful of you! But I must ask why are you wearing my old clothes?" Ranka asked.

"His got wet in the rain," Haruhi told her father quickly. Ranka nodded and spun around, hand on the door.

"Ah well, thank you Kyoya. Feel free to stay for breakfast," he said before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Haruhi stared at Kyoya awkwardly and opened her mouth.

"Don't," Kyoya warned before looking away.

"Thank you, senpai. You didn't have to stay. I'm sorry," Haruhi said quietly. Kyoya shook his head and rested one hand on her shoulder.

"Quite alright, I couldn't leave you alone, could I?" He told her, smiling coldly. His neck ached and he wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep. But sleep was futile at the moment; he had more important matters to tend too.

"Well, I must be going. I have troubled you for far too long," Kyoya said briskly. He whipped out his cellphone and punched in a simple message to Tachibana.

"Are you sure you won't stay for breakfast?" Haruhi asked, smiling brightly up at him. Kyoya shook his head and checked his phone when it buzzed.

"I'm afraid not. I have pressing issues to tend to at the moment. Thank you, Haruhi, for everything," Kyoya said. He leant down and pressed a swift kiss to her cheek before opening the door and walking out.

Haruhi stared after him, her cheek burning where he had kissed her and a light fluttering began in her heart.

Kyoya ducked into the limo and sat down heavily on the cushioned seat. Tachibana's voice came through the speaker system loud and clear.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Not now," Kyoya answered before shutting the system off. He wanted no disruptions on the way home. He needed time to think and to plan things out. As they drove on, Kyoya's determination grew. He smirked as he thought of Haruhi; the girl never ceased to amaze him. She was interesting in her own way and captured his attention like no other. Yes, she was a worthy cause to chase after. Kyoya held a new goal in mind, and he would stop at nothing until he reached it.

**A/N: So what did you think? Questions? Comments? I'm not sure how well I did with Kyoya's character; he's quite tricky to write. Leave a review telling me your thoughts! **

**-May:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I was surprised at the response I got to this story! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, favorite, and follow this story. And a big thank you to my reviewers! So here is chapter two, as promised. Enjoy!**

**-May:)**

Ranka stuck his head into Haruhi's room and regarded his daughter who was absentmindedly making her bed.

"So, Kyoya-kun didn't stay?" He asked. Haruhi shook her head and didn't look up as she poked her pillow lightly.

"No, he had business to take care of," she said lightly, shielding her burning cheeks from her father's watchful eyes. Ranka scrutinized her carefully and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh what a shame, I haven't talked to him in a while," Ranka huffed. He sighed and walked out of Haruhi's room, wondering why his level headed daughter was making a perfectly neat bed.

Kyoya shouldered his bag and cracked open his front door quietly. It was early morning and he didn't want to disturb anyone who might still be asleep. He looked around the darkened entrance hall and toed off his shoes, padding silently to his large room.

"Kyoya-san?" Someone whispered from the end of the hall. Kyoya stopped and slowly turned around to face a wide-eyed Fuyumi.

"Ah-Fuyumi-onee-san," Kyoya muttered. His sister stared fearfully at him before she hurried over, seized his arm in hers and dragged him into his suite. She closed the door quietly before turning the lights on. Sighing she spun around to glare at her little brother and seized him by his ear.

"Kyoya-san, _where have you been?!_" She asked shrilly. "_You've been gone the entire night!_"

Kyoya winced as she tugged forcefully on his earlobe and he attempted to push her off.

"Fuyumi-onee-san, please calm down. I stayed at a friend's house," he told her. Fuyumi stepped back in surprise and let go of her brother's ear.

"A…friend?" She asked. "Well why didn't you call? I was worried!"

Kyoya waltzed gracefully over to the couch and sat down, pushing his glasses up. He set down his schoolbag and began to unpack his books. Fuyumi wandered over to him and frowned. Something was off about the entire situation, right down to the clothes he wore upon his back. Her suspicions deepened when he avoided eye contact with her.

"Which friend was this? Surely not Tamaki Suoh? My, my, my, Kyoya-san, I never would have expected you home this early! And your clothes! They aren't yours, where's your school uniform?" Fuyumi asked, firing question after question at him. Kyoya groaned and rearranged himself on the couch; there was no avoiding his sister now. She was stubborn, though one wouldn't guess it at first, and would chase you down to the end of the Earth for an answer.

"No, the clothes are not mine, Fuyumi-onee-san. They belong to Haruhi Fujioka, whose house I stayed at last night," he explained. At this, Fuyumi was even more shell-shocked than before. Haruhi Fujioka was the honors student who had somehow made it into Ouran, if she was correct in her thinking. She was also, a girl.

"Eh-Haruhi Fujioka, the honors student?! Kyoya-san, how could you!" Fuyumi yelped, not bothering to lower her voice. She held accusation in her eyes which didn't escape her brother's watchful eyes. He inspected her carefully and sat bolt upright as disbelief laced itself tightly into his mind.

"Excuse me?!" Kyoya demanded. "I wouldn't dare!"

"Then why?!"

Kyoya rubbed his temples and adjusted his glasses. Fuyumi sat down as her little brother began to talk. As he did, she could sense invigoration seeping into his tone, like he had suddenly come alive. A fresh tinge of pink lined his cheeks and try as he might to control his emotions, he couldn't contain them all. Fuyumi smirked when he had finished and stood up.

"My, my, my Kyoya-san, she sounds like quite the girl. You must tell me more about her sometime. I'm sure she's a lovely person," Fuyumi gushed. Kyoya watched her glide gracefully over to the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You should get some sleep," she told him gently before shutting the lights and leaving Kyoya lying in the darkness.

Kyoya didn't bother to make his way to his bed. Instead he removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table, mentally making a note to himself about his sister. She was cunning and whatever she had up her sleeve wasn't something he was about to let happen. For now, he had other things to distract himself with. He closed his eyes and the drawing board came out. Picking up a piece of chalk, Kyoya began to write.

Ranka threw open the door of their small apartment and smiled widely at the tall boy behind it.

"Kyoya-kun!What a surprise! I didn't expect you to be here," Ranka said gaily. Kyoya gave a cold smile and straightened his glasses.

"Ranka-san, it's a pleasure to see you. Haruhi called me over; I seemed to have left my school uniform here," he said politely. Ranka's smile grew even larger and he stepped aside to let Kyoya in.

"Eh? She didn't tell me you were coming! Oh well, Haruhi's just getting ready in her room; I think she has plans today. Feel free to wait for her. Well, I'm off to work, goodbye!" Ranka trilled before whirling out the door and slamming it behind him. Kyoya stood alone in the Fujioka's main room waiting for the petite girl to make an appearance. The quiet thud of a door closing and soft footsteps alerted him of her approach. Kyoya straightened his glasses and crossed his arms, gaze set firmly on the hallway. Haruhi walked in, oblivious of his presence. She seemed to be lost in thought and was absentmindedly fiddling with her bag. Kyoya squinted and cleared his throat loudly, quickly taking down notes, his hand flying across the chalkboard. Haruhi jumped and blinked as she noticed him for the first time.

"Ah-Kyoya-senpai! What're you doing here?" She asked curiously. Truthfully, Kyoya had lied to Ranka about Haruhi calling him over. The trip today had been made solely out of his alacrity and played perfectly into his well laid out plan. If this somehow went south, he had prepared a backup just in case.

"Haruhi, how are you?" He greeted coolly.

"Fine, thanks. And you?" She asked in return. He nodded and looked around.

"I believe I left my uniform here," he said.

"Oh that's right, I washed and dried it for you earlier. Let me go get it," she told him, smiling brightly.

"Thank you very much. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble," Kyoya said. He fought the urge to sigh in frustration. She obviously didn't know the Ouran uniform couldn't just be washed like any ordinary piece of clothing. It would seem he would have to pay for a new one. Haruhi waved her hand and scurried back the way she'd come. He watched her go, a small smile tugging playfully at his lips. For one quick moment, the carefully placed walls of the infamous Shadow King slipped down before Haruhi was back and they slammed upwards again, locking any and all emotion in.

"Here you are!" Haruhi said lightly, presenting him with a folded pile of clothing. Kyoya took the bundle from her and offered her a bag.

"Thank you, Haruhi. I believe these are rightfully yours," he said simply. Haruhi seemed surprised and accepted the clothing.

"Thank you, Kyoya senpai," she said. Haruhi placed them down by the door and straightened her bag subconsciously.

"I was just heading out to meet my friend, Akiko, for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya's heart gave a sudden and unplanned lurch and his eyes widened. He inhaled sharply and tried to calm his spiking adrenaline levels, appalled at the sudden shock. After all, it was a simple lunch offer and nothing more. What was happening to him? He exhaled and offered Haruhi a cool smile.

"I'm afraid not, Haruhi. I only woke up an hour ago and am still quite full from breakfast," he rambled. Haruhi nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course, I understand. Perhaps next time," she said. Kyoya found himself nodding and opened the door, gesturing for Haruhi to exit.

"The least I can do is offer you a ride," Kyoya said. The piece of brittle chalk broke into two, the words becoming mere blobs. His plan was falling apart at his own hand and he silently wondered what had gone wrong. Haruhi was taken aback but silently accepted. The two made their way to the limo parked around the block and Kyoya opened the door for Haruhi. He ducked in behind her and they sped away from the curb.

"Kyoya-senpai, why do you keep doing this?" She asked quizzically. Kyoya captured her eyes with his and stared long and hard at her before answering.

"Doing what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"This," she said, gesturing around. "The little gestures and favors."

"Because I-," Kyoya started to say before cutting himself off. He was shocked to find he didn't have a suitable answer. Kyoya was always prepared, always had a proper comeback. He never left something hanging or unsaid, until now. He shut his mouth and straightened his glasses. Haruhi smiled and chuckled softly.

"You think I can't see," she murmured. "You think I can't see you for who you really are."

Her long bangs obscured her eyes and blocked him from her vision. She shook her head and sighed.

"But I can, senpai, clear as day. I know that behind the emotionless demeanor of yours is a different person, someone who's kind. You claim to only do things for a purpose, but that's not quite true, is it?" She asked, bringing her eyes up to his. She held his gaze firmly and smiled. "My how the business world has hardened you. It's shaped you in ways I can't even begin to explain. Even if you won't tell me your true motives, I think I'll always know why."

Kyoya stared at this girl, this extraordinary commoner who had managed to bring down his walls with just a few simple words. His admiration grew and he silently erased everything he had already laid down, and began anew. Haruhi Fujioka was indeed an interesting cause, one he was happy he'd invested in. Perhaps the business world had changed him. After all, she was not just another contract, ready to be signed and filed away. No, Haruhi wasn't the contract. She was the contractor and Kyoya was the one signing.

"You're right, Haruhi," Kyoya said quietly.

"Eh?!"

"But," he continued, crossing his arms as they pulled gently to a stop. "You are also wrong."

"Fuyumi-sama?" A voice asked timidly. Fuyumi looked up from her pile of paperwork at the shy servant standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have a phone call. It seems to be quite urgent."

Fuyumi stood up calmly and quickly walked over, seizing the phone in her hand.

"Thank you," she said placidly, though her eyes and hands betrayed her true emotions. The servant quickly left and Fuyumi cautiously raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, unsure of whom to expect. There was an explosion of noise on the other end and Fuyumi jerked the phone away from her ear. "Please calm down! May I ask who it is I'm speaking to?"

"FUYUMI-SAN?! AH- IT'S ME, TAMAKI SUOH! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO COME TO OURAN IMMEDIETLY! THERE'S BEEN AN EMERGENCY!" He screeched. Fuyumi's grip tightened considerably and her knuckles became an icy white. Kyoya and his wellbeing flashed through her mind.

"I-I'm on my way," she managed before Tamaki hung up, leaving her with an empty dial tone and a heavy heart. Fuyumi fled the room, simultaneously alerting the staff of her urgent leave. She raced out the front door and into the waiting limo. Burying her head in her hands, Fuyumi couldn't help but feel sick as they sped away from the curb.

The doors of Music Room Three flung open and seven heads automatically shot upwards at the unexpected arrival.

"What's this? No one is allowed to enter; we've still five minu-Fuyumi-onee-san?" Kyoya asked, startled at the sudden appearance of his elder sister. She looked quite disheveled and close to hysterics as she looked around wildly, expecting to see medical workers and harried students. Instead all she saw were the six boys and Haruhi.

"KYOYA-SAN! THANK GOODNESS YOU"RE OKAY!" She yelled, hurling herself across the room and throwing her arms around Kyoya. He was shocked and very awkwardly patted his sister on her head. Fuyumi untangled herself from her little brother and wiped away a stray tear.

"Y-you're okay?" She asked, surprised. Kyoya frowned and straightened his glasses.

"Why yes, why wouldn't I be?" He inquired, beginning to suspect foul play.

"B-but the call, the emergency," Fuyumi stuttered. Kyoya's eyes narrowed and he spun around to glare menacingly at a flustered looking Tamaki, the twins lurking slyly in the back.

"Suoh, I swear I will murder you," he growled and Tamaki's expression changed to one of pure terror. Fuyumi watched the exchange with wide eyes and stepped in-between the two boys.

"Kyoya-san, please calm down," Fuyumi ordered. Kyoya stopped advancing on Tamaki and instead, clenched his fists tightly. "As for you, Tamaki-kun, how dare you? I was worried sick!"

Tamaki turned beet red and backed away from Fuyumi.

"I-I'm sorry, Fuyumi-san! I lost a bet to those incompetent twins, and I had to fake a call to you in the hopes I'd embarrass Kyoya. I can see I was wrong to do so," he stuttered. Fuyumi sent him an icy glare and yanked him down by his tie. Tamaki gulped, his eyes wide.

"If you ever do this again, I will personally see to it that you be deported from Japan, destitute," she threatened venomously. Tamaki paled and nodded frantically, fumbling over apologies. Kyoya was about to march over to the French boy and knock his lights out when a small hand rested suddenly on his forearm.

"Kyoya-senpai, don't," Haruhi warned softly, glancing up at him. He stopped and stared at her hand before he slowly unclenched his fists and threw a filthy look at Tamaki. Honey and Mori looked on at the exchange with smug smiles on their faces. Kaoru simply looked bewildered and Hikaru frowned deeply at the look Kyoya was giving Haruhi. Tamaki failed to notice and Fuyumi spun around, dusting her hands off. She smiled gaily at Haruhi and extended a hand.

"You must be Haruhi Fujioka! A pleasure to finally meet you," she greeted. Haruhi shook her hand and smiled brightly.

"The pleasure is all mine. You must be Fuyumi-san, Kyoya-senpai's older sister. It is a great honor," Haruhi said, bowing deeply. Fuyumi giggled and waved off the polite gestures.

"My, my, my, no need to be so serious! I've heard all about you, of course. Honor student, top of her class and a commoner in Ouran to boot! We must get together some time to talk. Oh I know! I'll take you out to lunch this Saturday, just the two of us!" Fuyumi babbled. Haruhi was taken aback at the friendliness of the lady in front of her. She seemed so happy and carefree; it was hard to believe she and Kyoya were related.

"Thank you very much Fuyumi-san! It would be my pleasure!" Haruhi said graciously. Fuyumi giggled and winked at Kyoya. He blanched. Was it possible she knew of his plans?Of his feelings?He had made sure to store everything away in airtight containers, but then again, Fuyumi was smart. What would take others years she could accomplish in a week or so. But she was also an Ootori, someone who was clear, calculative and manipulative, and the traits that ran throughout the family were also her greatest weapons. Fuyumi smirked and shot one last glance at Haruhi.

"Well, it's been wonderful seeing you all again. Well, almost all of you," Fuyumi sighed, glaring pointedly at Tamaki, who shrunk beneath her gaze. "Haruhi, I hope to see you on Saturday, eleven o'clock sharp."

With that, Fuyumi took her leave, embracing her little brother before she left.

"I know how you feel," she hissed into his ear before letting go and striding out the door. Kyoya was left feeling slightly breached and unsure of himself-two things he'd never experienced before. He stood stock still for a moment before smiling coldly at Tamaki. Anger shone in his eyes and he clenched his fists tightly.

"You thought this was funny?" He growled. "Scaring my sister like that?"

Tamaki turned a funny color and inched away from the advancing boy.

"N-no, Kyoya! I was forced to embarrass you by bringing a member of your family to the school, during the day," he said. Kyoya's eyes turned to slits and he shook with repressed fury.

"And you thought, the best way was to tell her there was an emergency here at the school? Idiot. Fuyumi would have gladly played along if you had simply asked. She's hops at any opportunity to embarrass her little brother," Kyoya scoffed. "Instead, you chose to give her a heart attack."

"Eh-Kyo-chan is really angry, isn't he?" Honey mumbled. Haruhi stared at the two second-years, eyes wide with trepidation. The club members chose their steps carefully as they watched the line between friendship and enemies thin.

"I never meant for it to turn this serious, Kyoya. Please, you have to believe me!" Tamaki pleaded. Kyoya regarded Tamaki with cold eyes. He smirked and turned away.

"Fine, but please do well to remember this, Tamaki. _I will not forget, nor will I fully forgive_," Kyoya warned before stalking into his corner and opening his laptop. Tamaki gulped and composed himself before hopping to the doors and flinging them open to let the guests in.

Kyoya slid his laptop into his bag and shouldered it. Straightening his glasses he began to walk towards the door but stopped short, sensing a pair of eyes on him. He turned around and crossed his arms as the petite brunette stepped out from her hiding place.

"Haruhi," he greeted calmly. Haruhi simply nodded, her face remaining passive as she approached Kyoya.

"I assume you know why I'm here," she said shortly. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and walked towards her until they were a mere foot apart. He held her gaze for a moment and smirked.

"Yes, I imagine I do," he said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away from the accusatory eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you know perfectly well why-."

"Save your breath," Haruhi interrupted. Kyoya blinked at being spoken to so rudely but Haruhi seemed oblivious to his offense. "You let it slide, Kyoya-senpai. You lost your grip. I haven't known you for very long, and it's not my place to say I know the way you act, but you don't get angry- truly angry-very often. Today was an exception."

Kyoya scrutinized her carefully, eyes hidden carefully behind those rimless glasses. His silence gave Haruhi the impression she could continue and she sucked in a long breath.

"It's like I said in the limo the other day," she said, voice softening. "You care for people, senpai, about your family especially. You got angry for a reason, not because you were embarrassed, as the twins had hoped, but because your sister was upset."

Haruhi stopped for a moment to consider her words, not knowing the full impact they had on the youngest Ootori. Kyoya was taken aback because Haruhi Fujioka had managed to strip away his walls like they were made of paper, yet again. His lip curled at the thought but she didn't notice. Haruhi cocked her head to the side, brow furrowing.

"But then again, maybe you were angry because your sister was embarrassed. That Tamaki-senpai and the twins embarrassed your sister," she said confidently. Kyoya sneered, glasses flashing ominously.

"_We _do not get embarrassed," he spat out venomously. Haruhi remained unfazed, standing tall against his icy glare.

"That may be the case, senpai. But the actions of your family do not affect the actions you make. They do not affect your emotions," she stated.

"You do not know my family," Kyoya said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. Haruhi frowned and moved to place her hand on his arm. Kyoya twitched and eyed her small hand.

"Be that as it may, I do know _you_," she murmured. His face remained stony and emotionless as ever. "And I know you will not hesitate to defend the ones you love."

Glass shattered and walls crumbled as Kyoya's defenses were finally breached. He stared at her, his body betraying nothing while his mind underwent the apocalypse.

"Haruhi?" He asked suddenly, trying to salvage his notes from the rubble.

"Yes, senpai?" She asked oblivious to the damage she had just caused. Kyoya examined the tattered papers thoughtfully and smirked.

"That is an interesting thought in itself," he said. Kyoya moved swiftly towards the door and with a muffled click, he was gone.

Kaoru stared uneasily at his twin as they entered the limo outside the school. He had barely spoken a word since club, and even then, it hadn't been much.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Hikaru answered tersely before returning his gaze out the window. Kaoru stared at him, concern laced in his amber eyes. It had something to do with Haruhi and Kyoya, he was sure of it. Perhaps it had been the little exchange they had witnessed earlier. Yes, that must be it. Kaoru was well aware of the feelings Hikaru boasted for the commoner and jealousy often played a large factor in many of their outings.

"Hikaru, is it Kyoya-senpai?" He inquired carefully, knowing full well he was wading into dangerous waters. Hikaru's expression darkened considerably and Kaoru knew he had hit home.

"That ignorant little devil, always taking everything for granted. How dare he look at her that way, when he's constantly dictating her life?" Hikaru snapped irritably. Kaoru's eyes widened and he leaned forward, taking his twin's hand in his.

"Hikaru, you mustn't speak too harshly of Kyoya-senpai. He was simply worried, that's all," he said, sighing deeply. "I wish we hadn't dragged Tamaki-senpai into that mess, though. As for Haruhi, you can't let jealousy blind you like this."

Hikaru's eyebrows knit themselves together and he yanked his hand from Kaoru's.

"I know, I know," he grumbled before settling back in his seat.

Tamaki paced the length of the gazebo in the rose garden, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. Contrary to popular belief, he hadn't missed out on the brief exchange between Haruhi and Kyoya. The small gesture was enough to plant a seed of jealousy in the host king's heart. After all, not just anyone could calm Kyoya down with a simple touch. It wasn't Haruhi's move that troubled Tamaki though. No, it was the look in Kyoya's eyes when she had looked up at him. Tamaki couldn't quite place it, but if he didn't know any better, he'd have said it was something quite similar to longing. Was it possible, Kyoya was in love? Tamaki flushed and berated his mind for straying to the forbidden subject. Kyoya's love life was none of his business, but when it came to Haruhi? Tamaki made it a sworn duty, to find out the truth.

**A/N: Well? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Leave a review telling me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**

**-May:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is made up of mostly confrontations. Also, I realize I might be getting some honorifics mixed up, and if so, I apologize. Again, please pardon any spelling or grammatical mistakes. This chapter marks the beginning of an alternate ending I've written for the anime. Any dialogue taken directly from the script is bolded. Everything else is mine. Enjoy!**

**-May:)**

Kyoya entered his suite and let out a breath he never knew he held. He let his schoolbag slide pointlessly from his arm to the floor and his heart raced. He didn't know what he was experiencing; something foreign was pumping through his veins and powering his heart, sending strange thoughts to his head.

"So, feeling alright, Kyoya-senpai?" A mischievous voice called from the darkness. Kyoya stiffened and flicked on the lights. Hikaru Hitachiin was sitting cross-legged on Kyoya's white couch. Kyoya strode purposely over to the boy who looked out of place without his twin and sat across from him, furious eyes never leaving Hikaru's face. There was no way of telling which boy was angrier; both looked ready to kill.

"I feel fine, Hikaru. Care to tell me why you have invaded the privacy of my home?" Kyoya asked coldly. Hikaru crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"Invaded? Wow Kyoya-senpai, take it down a notch would you? I prefer to think of this as a little visit," Hikaru shot back. "I'm here to talk to you about a certain brown haired, wide eyed girl you might know."

Kyoya smirked and crossed his legs. So that was why he was here, to talk about Haruhi. Kyoya sensed the jealousy brewing in Hikaru's amber eyes and he straightened his glasses.

"What about her?" He asked, feigning ignorance. Hikaru's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kyoya," he warned, dropping the honorific. "You know perfectly well what I'm getting at."

"Hikaru, could it be that we are jealous?" Kyoya asked, getting straight to the point. His posture became business like as he scrutinized the boy. Hikaru had become his opponent in a lengthy chess match where Haruhi was the prize and Kyoya would not allow himself to be checkmated. After all, he had been raised on the idea that Ootori's did not lose. And he was an Ootori, was he not?

"Of course not!" Hikaru insisted though his face betrayed him, his cheeks becoming a light pink. "All I'm saying is you better take care of her or I swear I'll have your head!"

Kyoya blinked. Was it possible, he had calculated wrong? No, Ootoris were never wrong.

"What are you saying?" He asked, playing his cards wisely. Hikaru looked positively gleeful knowing he was one up on the infamous "Shadow King".

"It's obvious which one of us she's chosen," Hikaru said shortly, perceptibly unhappy with Haruhi. "But I'm not Haruhi and I'm not the one to make her choices for her."

Kyoya wondered what had happened to Hikaru's brashness and immaturity. Although highly unlikely, it seemed he had underestimated him; Hikaru would have his pockets of wisdom like Tamaki.

"Yes it would seem she's made her choice quite clear," Kyoya mused. "I will ask you again, Hikaru. What are you doing here?"

"To give you a warning and to tell you I-I have come to terms with it," he said, voice quavering. Kyoya smirked at the boy's nerves and nodded curtly, pushing his glasses up.

"Very well, then it would seem we are done here," he said, a silently asking Hikaru to leave. Hikaru nodded and stood up, walking to the door.

"Oh and by the way, Kyoya-senpai- that weird feeling you're experiencing? It's called love," Hikaru teased before sauntering out of the suite, leaving Kyoya alone to his thoughts. He smirked at the idea that a mere commoner could melt even a little of his icy heart.

Haruhi wandered around the market in a daze. She was unfocused and airy, drifting about in the space between reality and dreams. She shook her head, attempting to focus her thoughts for what seemed like the infinite time that day. If she didn't concentrate, her studies might start to slip-something she couldn't afford. If she stepped down to second-best in her class, her scholarship would be terminated and she would be forced to leave Ouran behind. Haruhi stared blankly at a row of cans, fingering one absentmindedly. For the last few days, she hadn't quite known where her feelings were. She prided herself in being able to keep a level head and to make clear cut decisions. Rarely did she feel as if her brain was clogged and rarely were her feelings a mess. Haruhi sighed and stepped into reality just enough for her to finish her trip. She walked outside into the late afternoon sunshine and breathed deeply as a gust of wind hit her face. It helped to clear her head and she sat down on a nearby bench, trying to pinpoint the source of her distraction. The face and name stood out amongst the others, glaring like the noonday sun. She smacked her fist into her palm and sat up a little straighter.

'_So that's who,' _she thought to herself. _'Kyoya Ootori.'_

Haruhi's heart fluttered slightly and her cheeks tinted. She shook her head, as if that did her any good, and stood up. She began the brisk walk home, trying to shake the thoughts and feelings that weighed her down and diverted her away from the important things in her life. But try as she might, Haruhi couldn't throw them off. She sighed and slid her key into her front door, pushing it open to the quiet of her home. Haruhi set down the groceries and slumped onto a cushion. Perhaps there was a good reason behind her feelings. After all, one should never do something without a valid reason. There was no explanation for it, other than…..no. Haruhi refused to believe it. But then again, _"once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth"_. Haruhi sighed and cursed herself for being a very factual person. She shook her head and gave a weak laugh to an empty house. It would seem she was infatuated-no-in _love_ with none other than the infamous Kyoya Ootori.

Honey scrambled up the tree in the school's rose garden and waited patiently for his cousin. Moments later, the top of Mori's head popped up from the mass of leaves and he settled himself down next to the small senior.

"Kyo-chan and Haru-chan are really growing on each other, ne?" Honey asked happily, barely able to contain his glee as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Ah," Mori replied shortly.

"And all because of a little pushing from us," Honey continued. Mori nodded his head and frowned when a worried look washed over Honey's face.

"Mitsukuni," Mori asked, expressing his concern with one word. Honey looked at his cousin, caramel eyes huge.

"Takashi, do you think we forced them together?" Honey wailed. Mori stared at the distressed boy. In the world of the rich, arranged marriages were the key to remaining at the top, but it was obvious from Honey's reaction that he despised them.

"No, I believe they had already harbored feelings for each other. All we did was nudge them in the right direction," he said. Honey calmed down and the boyish grin returned.

"Well in that case, we need to make sure they stay on that course!" He declared, swinging down from the branch to the one below. Mori smiled at Honey's enthusiasm and clambered down after him.

Kyoya paced the length of his room, running his hands through his hands frantically. He hated pacing, thinking it made you look weak and unprepared. As someone who was intent on running one of the biggest businesses in Japan, Kyoya couldn't afford to look weak. But now, images had slipped into his mind as he finally crashed onto the couch, unable to rid himself of those wide eyes and soft smile. He gritted his teeth and punched a pillow in frustration. Why did everything seem to be going downhill at the moment? Kyoya grabbed his laptop and booted it up. The soft glow of the screen washed over his face as his fingers flew across the keys, conducting a short but to the point email to the head of a powerful German company. He quickly read over his work, typed a monogram at the end for a signature and threw his laptop down next to him. He sighed and punched the couch again. If only his thoughts could be composed as easily as a business contract.

"HARUHI-CHAN!" Fuyumi called lightly from across the square. Haruhi turned around and spotted the older woman waving frantically amidst the crowds of people. She managed to push her way through and greeted her with a smile.

"Fuyumi-san! It's wonderful to see you again," Haruhi greeted, smiling brightly.

"Haruhi! I've been looking forward to this; we really should know each other better!" Fuyumi gushed, winking at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled politely and allowed herself to be dragged to a nearby restaurant. Once they were seated in a back booth, Fuyumi crossed her arms and her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"So, Haruhi, we need to discuss something very important," she said, delving into the matter right away. Haruhi blinked, confused at Fuyumi's sudden change of topic.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked.

"Why, my brother of course," Fuyumi said seriously, scanning the menu. "Oh, their bento looks good! Commoner food intrigues me so much, you know! I find it absolutely adorable how you can get everything packaged in a nice little box; so convenient and not to mention cute!"

Haruhi blinked at Fuyumi's ability to change topics so rapidly.

"Ky-Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "What's he got to do with this?" Fuyumi didn't respond, rather sipped her tea and called the waiter over. After giving him their orders, Fuyumi leaned forward, bracing herself on the table.

"Everything of course! He's been acting rather strange these past few days, and I'm beginning to worry," she fretted. Haruhi's eyes widened and a slight panic rose within her.

"Eh? Is he alright?" She asked frantically. Fuyumi chuckled and patted her hand.

"My, my, my, Haruhi! No need to get so worked up. My little brother is doing perfectly fine, but I'm afraid he's ah- not acting like himself. You could almost call it distracted or to put it in more technical terms-lovesick," Fuyumi said, gray eyes boring right through Haruhi's skull.

'_Why is she staring at me like that?" _Haruhi thought. _'Oh.'_

"EH? You can't be serious!" Haruhi spluttered, her face turning a magnificent tomato red. Fuyumi smirked at her reaction and drank her tea.

"I'm afraid I am," she said, smiling apologetically. "But if I'm not mistaken, you, Haruhi, are hiding feelings as well."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Haruhi defended. Their food arrived and Haruhi briefly missed out on what Fuyumi was saying at the sight of the ootoro.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She asked politely. Fuyumi smiled and speared an onigiri.

"I was saying that if you two really feel the same way about each other, you should do something about it," she stated before biting into the rice ball. "Oh this is marvelous! Haruhi, you really must try it!"

Haruhi cracked a smile at the woman eating with such gusto, despite her refined background. Without a second thought, she tucked in.

Tamaki paused in front of the third music room, palm resting on the golden doorknob. He puffed out a breath and pushed the door open, eyeing the tall bespectacled young man typing away at his computer.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked indifferently. Tamaki sighed and pushed a hand through his wiry blonde hair, walking purposely over to his friend and taking a seat.

"Why don't you tell her?" Tamaki asked softly, eyes downcast. Kyoya's fingers ceased to move before taking up their work once more.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a growing bud of annoyance beginning to blossom.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Tamaki muttered.

"Tell her what?" Kyoya questioned, irritation flowering.

"How you feel," Tamaki stated simply. He glanced at Kyoya, an air of jealousy and understanding hanging in the air around him.

"And why would I do that?" Kyoya inquired, looking up at the half-French boy, glasses glinting in the sunlight. Tamaki sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Kyoya, I pride myself in being one who is well-rounded in the world of romance and fine arts. Although I throw myself at nearly every girl who walks through those doors," he lamented, gesturing dramatically at the large French doors embossed with gold. "There is only one who holds a place in my heart. That girl is Haruhi Fujioka and alas, she has chosen another!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the king's histrionics and saved his work, closing the smooth cover with a click.

"First Hikaru and now you," he observed coolly. "It would seem many are fighting for the hand of Haruhi."

Tamaki's eyes widened substantially and he nearly toppled out of his chair.

"And why wouldn't there be? Her grace, her natural beauty, those wide eyes, such kindness! She's-she's-."

"Priceless?" Kyoya supplied, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes!" Tamaki shrilled, stabbing at Kyoya with his finger. "Priceless!"

Kyoya sighed and brought a hand up to his forehead, rubbing his temples.

"Tamaki, if you came here to squeal about Haruhi, you are wasting my time. If not, please get to the point!" Kyoya snapped and Tamaki shrunk underneath his steely gaze.

"Of course not, Kyoya, I came to talk about you!" Tamaki said happily. His gaze softened and the thick blanket of acceptance seemed to drape over him once again.

"Kyoya, all I'm saying is if you have feelings for her, you should act on them. You're dancing on the edge of the cliff, laughing at the thin line between stability and unbalance. You're plotting your steps but you're about to fall, and there's nothing you can do about it. A girl like her doesn't come around very often. Take the opportunity while you still can," Tamaki lilted wistfully. He pushed back his chair and stood up, smiling at the frozen second-year.

"Tamaki, I do not need you're useless love advice," Kyoya muttered spitefully. Tamaki's smile seemed to only grow in size.

"You don't, eh? Kyoya, I think it's the second most important thing you need right now!" He quipped.

"And what would be the first?" Kyoya asked calmly, an inkling feeling already sparking deep within him.

"Haruhi" Tamaki replied quietly, turning to leave.

"Tamaki," Kyoya called. "What about you?"

Tamaki paused and drew in a shaky breath. The question was short and to the point; what could he do but answer?

"Me?" He asked, letting out a breathy laugh. "I don't matter. She does."

"Tamaki!" Kyoya said sharply, standing up.

"Leave it be, Kyoya," Tamaki said bluntly. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Go after her. Do if for me, would you?"

Kyoya watched, for once in his life, speechless, as his best friend walked out the double doors, hesitating slightly as he did so.

Haruhi watched with wide eyes as large ornate pieces of furniture were lifted past her and into various buildings. People were rushing about, trying to figure out last minute plans and preparations. The tension was thick as little details were smoothed out and times were set. In other words, it was mass chaos.

"**Uh, aren't school fairs meant to be, I don't know, more about students proudly showcasing unique things they made by hand?"** Haruhi questioned. Kyoya scratched at his clipboard and adjusted his glasses, glancing down at her.

"**Perhaps for a mere average school, yes. But, at Ouran, the emphasis is on planning and leadership skills.****Keep in mind; most of our students are being groomed in the position of leadership, so they're required to showcase talent for proper mobility not arts and crafts,"** he listed. Haruhi blinked and sighed.

"**Oh,"** she muttered. "Ah- Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Your sister took me out to lunch the other day, and she brought up a very interesting topic," Haruhi started. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and didn't look up.

"Oh? And what was that?" He prodded, stiffening slightly.

"Well, she said- she said that you're harboring feelings for me," she said quickly. Kyoya's pen stopped moving and he looked up, staring at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, voice slightly strangled.

"I know, completely crazy, right?" She inquired, laughing it off. Kyoya composed himself and resumed writing.

"On the contrary, she hit it head on," he muttered. Haruhi's breath hitched and she turned to face him.

"What did you say?" She asked in disbelief.

"I said, she hit it head on," he said a bit louder this time. If he was to put his plans into play, he might as well launch them now. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and scribbled down a list of numbers. "Now that I've fulfilled my end of this, it's time for you to fulfill yours."

Haruhi gaped at this brazen display of emotion. Of course he would treat it like a business venture. She sighed and muttered some obscenity under her breath.

"Well then, Kyoya-senpai. I believe the feeling is mutual," she managed before walking over to where Hikaru had pulled the French carriage to a stop. Kyoya's lips quirked and he clicked his pen.

"Good," he murmured before walking over to the other hosts.

The slap was sudden and resonated throughout the hall like a whip. Kyoya's head snapped backwards as a stinging sensation seared through his face. He felt his glasses fly off and hit the floor, muffled by the plush carpet. Across the room he could hear shouts go up as the hosts realized what was going on.

"**Kyoya-senpai!"** Haruhi cried and he recovered enough to pick up his glasses and place them back on.

"**Is this how my son's been wasting his time?"** Yoshio Ootori's cold voice asked, sharp enough to cut through a steel beam.

Across the room, Honey watched with wide eyes at the strict looking man in front of Kyoya.

"**That's Kyo-chan's father, is it?" **He asked worriedly.

"**Yes," **Mori answered grimly.

"**You're an embarrassment to the Ootori name," **Yoshio snapped. Kyoya remained passive, his face betraying no pain, no shock, no emotion at all. He could hear distant footsteps approaching from behind, but he made no attempt to turn around. He simply watched as his father turned away to speak with Yuzuru Suoh and could only turn when his friends ran up behind him.

-|-  
Kyoya's keen eyes followed the stout silver-haired woman as she made her way down the hall. They narrowed as the matriarch of the Suoh Empire called over a slight young woman with piercing blue eyes.

"**Hey, I was just…," **Haruhi muttered behind him as introductions were shed.

"**Very well, Grandmother. I will do everything to ensure her happiness just as you wish," **Tamaki said monotonously. The fake smile he wore hung limply and his eyes radiated displeasure.

"**Tama-chan isn't coming back, is he?"** Honey murmured sadly and turned away. Mori shuffled after him without a word.

"**So, does he really plan to spend…," **Hikaru started with disappointment.

"**The entire fair escorting some stranger?" **Kaoru finished dully. The duo watched with dim eyes before linking arms and hurrying off, leaving Kyoya and Haruhi alone. Haruhi stared down at the carpet, its color somewhat bland after the recent events.

"Tamaki-senpai is really leaving?" She asked in disbelief. Kyoya stiffened and cleared his throat.

"No," he replied simply. "I don't believe he is." Haruhi watched as a strange look overtook the vice-president's face and he shook his head, like he was convincing himself more than Haruhi.

"Come, let us join the others," he ordered, reverting back to his cool demeanor. Haruhi nodded sadly and the two walked over to the congregated host club.

Haruhi walked stiffly down the grand staircase, arms clamped firmly by her side. The white split tailcoat bounced cheerfully behind her. She heard squeals of content and excitement surround her as she walked by her fellow schoolmates.

"**Haru-chan looks cute!" **Honey sang, stuffing a large amount of cake into his mouth.

"Yes," Mori agreed, turning to look at her as she passed. Kyoya halted his work to shoot her a discreet glance out of the corner of his eye. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly as she came to a halt in front of him. It had to be said, she looked quite dashing. Haruhi caught him staring and she flushed, smiling shyly in his direction. He looked away, hoping his cheeks remained pale in color.

Haruhi perched on the edge of the marble fountain in the dimly lit storage room, hands resting in her lap. The water gurgled happily behind her but it contrasted sharply with her grim manner.

"**Wow,"** she murmured. Tamaki's back story seemed so depressing. She was surprised he could walk through each day, happy and healthy as ever when all these problems and pressures were constantly lurking behind his back. But then again, Haruhi did it to, didn't she? It almost made her wonder what exactly went on behind closed doors in the Suoh Estate.

"**The current patriarch may be Chairman Yuzuru Suoh, but for the time being, all of the family's assets remain under the control of Tamaki's grandmother.****What's more, with his mother's health being so frail, Tamaki understood the grim prospect facing her if she would have to live in debt.****Not long afterward, either out of anguish or just plain guilt of handing over her son away for financial security, Tamaki's mother left France in shame and went into hiding.****Her current whereabouts are unknown.****To this day, he's never seen her again, not once," **Kyoya explained, pushing up his glasses.

"He always so happy, I would have never guessed," Haruhi murmured, voicing her thoughts aloud. Kyoya smiled ruefully and walked over to sit next to Haruhi. She blinked at his sudden closeness and suppressed a gasp when he suddenly seized her hand. She stared down at their hands and then at him. His face remained passive as ever, but his eyes held a sharp purpose.

"**It's easy to feel sorry for him, but the hardships he endured as a child helped mold him into the person he is today.****He'll be fine.****The host club is his refuge, which means when it's all said and done, he still has us," **Kyoya assured her, squeezing her hand lightly. Honey and Mori did not miss the action and they looked at each other knowingly. Their little exchange did not escape the twins either, and they both bore identical smiles, Hikaru's perhaps a little forced. The silence was broken as the doors swung open, letting golden light from outside flood in.

"**Tama-chan!" **Honey called in relief as the silhouetted form of Tamaki Suoh and Éclair Tonnerre stood framed in the light. Five heads snapped up to stare at the two people standing arm in arm.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi whispered and Kyoya's grip on her hand tightened. Tamaki's eyes flipped quickly to their joined hands and he resisted the urge to run over and pull them apart.

"**Everyone, I have an important announcement.****As of today, Lady Éclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged.****Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran Fair.****That is all," **Tamaki managed, his tone grim.

"Eh?" Honey yelled as Mori's yes widened in shock.

"Tono!" The twins snapped, scandalized at their king's sudden announcement. "You can't be serious!"

Kyoya stood up, pulling Haruhi with him. His eyes narrowed at Éclair's satisfied smirk and he pulled Haruhi closer.

"Tamaki," he said fiercely, glaring at his friend. Tamaki stared blankly at his friend and gave the slightest shake of his head. Kyoya sighed and gritted his teeth, knowing there was no way he could win by rushing into the thick of things. No, he had to sit back and think of a clear plan. He stared writing furiously in his mind and Haruhi glanced up at him, worrying her bottom lip before returning her horrified gaze to Tamaki's face.

**A/N: So what are your thoughts? Do you have any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Leave a review! The next chapter should be posted in the course of the next few days. As always, thank you for reading! **

**-May:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Unfortunately, I'm going to have to inform you that this is the last chapter of this story I was very surprised at the amount of response I got with this story, and I want to thank each and every one of you who followed or favorited this story. A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, you have no idea how happy your reviews make me! I would also like to address something one of my reviewers brought up. Who will be Tamaki's love interest? Well, after giving it some thought, I finally decided that in this story, Tamaki will remain single for the time being. Personally, I feel that he isn't quite over Haruhi yet, and it would be hard for him to fall for someone else so quickly. Just a heads up, this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest of them. Enjoy! **

**-May:)**

Kyoya strode up to the girl sitting by herself at the table.

"**Thank you for all of your hard work, Haruhi.****After that request from Lady Éclair, your debt has been paid.****You finally repaid us for that Renaissance vase you broke. You are free to quit the Host Club **at any time**," **Kyoya announced, gripping the back of the gilded chair tightly. Haruhi looked up at him in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Eh?" She asked in disbelief. A few months ago, she would have been scrambling at the chance to leave this accursed club and its crazy members. Now, she wasn't quite sure.

Kyoya stared down at her, a small part of him almost wishing she would stay. Still, he couldn't control everything, try as he might. Whatever Haruhi chose to do would be in her own favor, not his.

"Although I truly hope you will decide to stay," Kyoya said quietly. He could give her that much. Haruhi examined him carefully, surprised at this sudden display of emotion. He dropped his barriers for a fraction of a microsecond, just for her, and Haruhi understood.

"I don't think I could leave," she murmured. "It would be unfair to my guests, and to my friends."

Kyoya smirked and stiffened as his father came to a stop alongside them. Haruhi looked up as Yoshio Ootori's towering shadow loomed over her.

"**When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world, really.****That is never the case****. ****Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value," **Yoshio remarked coldly. Kyoya's limbs felt numb as he gritted his teeth, stepping to stand behind his father. Yoshio's words held a double meaning. Silently judging both his friends and Haruhi. A flash of movement caught his eye and he stepped back as Haruhi flew upwards to confront his father.

"**You don't know anything about the Host Club.****Kyoya senpai works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves.****And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment?****How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time?****I don't care what you say.****I think Kyoya senpai is amazing," **Haruhi blurted out, face set in firm determination. Kyoya allowed a small smile to linger on his lips. She would make a phenomenal lawyer some day. But then again, standing up and against Yoshio Ootori was something not even the toughest business men dared to do. He wasn't quite sure Haruhi knew what she'd gotten herself into. He froze as his father turned around, glasses flashing dangerously. Kyoya took a step closer to Haruhi in case his father retaliated.

"**I see.** You must be that honor student Kyoya told me about. Haruhi Fujioka, was it?" He asked acidly. Haruhi nodded firmly, unaffected by his glare.

"Well, Ms. Fujioka, you will do well to think before you speak in the future. After all, the Ootoris are not people you want as enemies," he warned menacingly. Haruhi frowned as Yoshio turned away.

"I believe that to be an empty threat, Ootori-sama," she protested. Yoshio was becoming slightly amused at this girl's spunk and daringness.

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked icily.

"Yes," she answered readily.

"Ms. Fujioka, what career do you plan on pursuing in the future?" He asked suddenly, his back to her.

"Law, sir," she replied. Yoshio made a sound of approval, tossing Kyoya into an abyss of shock.

"Then I do believe you will make a fine lawyer some day, Ms. Fujioka," he said curtly before walking away. Kyoya stared at his father. Not once in his life had he heard him praise someone- certainly not someone of a lower social status. Haruhi let out a deep breath, shaking slightly. Kyoya gripped her shoulder lightly.

"Well done. He doesn't often compliment someone like that. You should be proud," he told her, a cunning smile on his face. She looked bemused and Kyoya released her shoulder, walking away from the girl that had managed to throw his life off course.

The six host club members ran pell-mell through the garage, flying by rows of empty spaces and columns. Kyoya's brow was set in a permanent frown as he tugged Haruhi behind him. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't far behind, their breaths coming in short puffs, elaborate costumes doing nothing to lighten the load.

'_Damn that bastard!' _Kyoya thought as he ran, coming to a halt in front of his family's slick black limo. He tapped on the window urgently and the chauffeur inside looked up in surprise and fear.

"**We're in a hurry. Can you drive us?" **Kyoya demanded impatiently. The man's eyes widened and he hesitated before giving the slightest shake of his head.

"**I'm sorry sir, but…,"** he stammered, sweating profusely. Kyoya glared at the man, sending shivers of terror down his spine.

"**What? What's wrong?!" **He asked coldly. Haruhi squeezed his hand in an effort to calm him down, but Kyoya was too far gone.

"**Well you see, the thing is…," **the chauffeur began, his voice continuously growing softer before it died out completely. Kyoya slapped his hand against the side of the limo, causing the poor man inside to jump. Haruhi shot the man a sympathetic look. After all, he was only doing his job.

"**Do you want to tell me your orders? Let me guess, you've been hired to protect Lady Éclair?" **Kyoya inquired icily, orchid eyes darkening.

"**I'm truly sorry it has come to this, but as you know, as members of the Ootori Private Police, we answer to your Father," **a firm voice said clearly from behind them. Kyoya reeled away from the car window and was greeted by a semicircle of stocky, well-built men, clothed completely in black and armed to the teeth.

Kyoya gritted his teeth and Haruhi jumped as he slammed his fist onto the car hood, the metal crumpling with the force.

"**Damn it!" **He swore forcefully. The twins moved to stand in front of Haruhi, blocking her from any potential harm that might come their way.

"**I'm terribly sorry sir, but we've been ordered not to allow any of you to leave, even if we have to stop you by force," **the captain announced, one hand coming to rest on his rifle. A mighty squeal came from one end of the garage and the wall of men was broken as a full-sized French carriage came charging to a stop. Mori and Honey sat behind the reins, determined looks on their faces. They leapt down, their eyes mere slits.

"**Hikaru, take the carriage.****If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off," **Mori said, addressing the brash twin. Hikaru nodded firmly and took the reins as Kaoru clambered into the coach.

"Haruhi, climb on!" Kaoru ordered, extending a hand towards her. She hesitated, hand stopping in midair. She bit her lip, considering the assets and defects of this plan. If she stayed, they were getting nowhere with their plan to rescue Tamaki. On the other hand, if she went, there was the possibility of being shot.

"**Come on!"** Hikaru urged impatiently. Mori and Honey stepped forward, identical steely glints settling into their eyes. The assembled police force took an unsteady step back, remembering the skills of the martial arts masters all too well.

"**It's Haninozuka," **one murmured in fear.

"**And Morinozuka," **another added, feeling his stomach drop.

Haruhi hadn't moved, unable to think clearly and make a concise decision. This time, she couldn't see through the entire plan, and it scared her. She wouldn't be prepared for what was to come. Her eyes widened as two hands clamped onto her shoulders and pulled her back. Had one of the men managed to make it behind them?

"**Haruhi, go get that idiot," **Kyoya mumbled in her ear. Haruhi gulped as his breath ghosted over her skin, disrupting the hairs tucked neatly behind her ear. Kyoya spun her around and pressed a hasty, but forceful kiss to her lips. Haruhi's eyes widened as he pulled away, pushing her firmly over to Kaoru. The twins seemed dazed but cleared their heads as Kaoru pulled Haruhi into the carriage.

"**Now go! This is your chance!" **Kyoya called as Hikaru snapped the reins and the horses charged forward. Kyoya looked after the departing carriage as Honey and Mori made quick work of the advancing men.

"**Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, please bring him back,"** he pleaded.

Tamaki frowned at the dripping girl in front of him, letting his protective paternal side take over.

"**That was reckless, Haruhi," **Tamaki lectured, his index finger waving in front of her face. **"You have to be more careful, look, you're soaking wet!"**

Haruhi sighed at his antics. After all, it had been his fault she had taken the plunge. She shook her head- there was no point in pinning the blame on anyone now. The damage had been done and they had gotten Tamaki back- that was all that mattered. Haruhi smirked and looked slyly at Tamaki.

"**A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm **_**dripping**_** with good looks,"** she teased. He stared at her before cracking a smile, their laughter mingling and rising up into the fiery orange sky.

"**Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" **Honey called as he scrambled down the bank towards them, Mori ambling behind. The twins crowded around their leader, identical smiles plastered on their faces.

From his position by the car, Kyoya watched the two with newfound interest. He smiled and pushed up his glasses, silently listening to their banter. Things had taken an unexpected turn for the host club and if his calculations were correct, they would never get exactly back on course. Their path would forevermore be crooked. He looked up as the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi greeted, cheeks flushing as she recalled their previous meeting. He looked up in surprise and nodded, eyes glinting.

"Haruhi," he said passively. Haruhi refused to meet his eyes and turned a light pink. Kyoya smirked and sighed, catching her attention.

"If this is about earlier, I'm sorry," he told her. Haruhi raised one brow in silent question. From what she'd heard, Kyoya Ootori never apologized to anyone- his pride was too busy standing in his way.

"I understand my actions were…rash, to say the least. But recently, I have been goaded by several acquaintances to…follow my heart," he explained, lip curling in distaste. He looked up into large brown eyes filled with confusion, worry and hope.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "And so, at the moment, I believe my actions were correct."

Haruhi blinked and took a step back. She had always been oblivious to the concept of love, much less any attempts to display it. She didn't think she needed love in her life when her studies were much more important. _'Strive to be the best that you can be,'_ was what she always told herself, _'don't get distracted'_. And love was a distraction in her book. Kyoya caught her gaze and held it. She frowned and crossed her arms. For the past few weeks, the man standing in front of her had been a distraction; playing with her thoughts and making her lose focus. If love was a distraction-well then it was only simple logic really that led Haruhi to her answer. An answer she deemed wrong. Because sometimes, it was best to choose feelings over wit. She smiled softly and stepped closer, shortening the distance that had once been there.

"Well," she began slowly, not quite sure how to proceed. "So do I."

Kyoya blinked and his eyes flicked over to Tamaki who was taking in their every move. The host king gave the slightest of nods, barely visible to the naked eye. Kyoya's gaze returned to Haruhi and he smiled.

"Then I believe we have reached an agreement," he said. Haruhi returned his smile and wrapped the towel tightly around her shoulders.

"Yes I believe we have," she replied happily.

Yuzuru Suoh stood behind his desk, staring out the large windows at the starry indigo sky. The clock tower of Ouran Academy glowed blue against the darkness, its large face bearing over all who danced below it. He watched with amusement as the Haninozuka heir spun the honors student, Haruhi Fujioka, around and around, her white dress billowing around her ankles. Behind him, the thin form of Yoshio Ootori sat primly on the velvet couch, hands resting in his lap. Soft music drifted in from outside, disrupting the otherwise peace and quiet.

"**Though our companies sometimes cause us to compete, I think we'll get along just fine from now on," **Yuzuru observed keenly.

"**Agreed.****I think we can get along famously, just like our two sons do.****I almost forgot. There was one thing I wanted to run by you.****That honor student girl, Haruhi Fujioka was it?****I think she would make a wonderful bride for my Kyoya in the future.****I just wanted you to know my intentions," **Yoshio said, mild amusement flitting across his face. Yuzuru watched as Tamaki twirled Haruhi once more before he bowed deeply and pushed her towards the waiting Ootori heir. He smiled at the look of acceptance on his son's face, closing his eyes in content as he realized Tamaki had finally grown up at last.

"Yes, I believe she will," he mused as Yoshio walked up to join him at the window. They watched from above as the happy couple danced in the luminescent lighting of lanterns and moonlight. Yoshio chuckled as he saw a true smile grace his son's face.

Kyoya held Haruhi closely as they swayed in time to the music. Around them, clusters of girls giggled and clapped at the pair. Haruhi's eyes sparkled with happiness and his face lit up. She laughed at his pleasure and he let out an almost hysterical laugh which had been kept in for far too long.

"Your laugh," she noted. He raised an eyebrow, questioning her intents.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just…you should let it out more," Haruhi answered, shaking her head. Kyoya simply smiled and spun her around.

'_Tsumetai yoru no tsukiakari. Ni terasarete, utsushi dasareru machi no kage ni kakureta…' _the songs haunting lyrics floated through the air, offering a gift of tranquility after the chaos. He pulled his eyes away from Haruhi and looked up in surprise, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"This is my favorite song," he murmured. She tuned into the lyrics, her smile growing with each word she heard.

"It fits you," she observed, eyes softening. He nodded and pulled her away from the dance floor and into the enveloping shade of a blossoming sakura tree. She leaned against the cool bark, sighing in relief as her the ache in her feet lifted. A small zephyr stirred the branches above and blew with it a light dusting of pale pink petals.

'_Kizuitanda kimi no kotoba de, ashimoto ni yorisou hana hitotsu, ushinattemo, kowaku nante nai to…'_

Kyoya took Haruhi's hand in his and lightly pulled her away from the tree. Tilting her head upwards with his free hand, he searched that peaked face that had somehow managed to make an Ootori fall. He smiled and leaned down, meeting her lips gently with his.

The two stood framed against the clock tower, a full moon hanging in the midnight sky above. The clock chimed twelve as great balls of light flew upwards, like shooting stars being sucked back to heaven, bursting and blossoming into radiant fireworks. Their glare cast a rainbow glow onto the clock face, its large white surface becoming multicolored.

Kyoya pulled away and they looked up at the bonging timekeeper, their hands clasped together. In that moment, they finally understood.

Love was a foreign concept to Kyoya- or so he'd thought. Something he didn't understand or feel the need to-or so he'd thought. And now he knew why it felt familiar when _she_ walked into the room.

_'Iikikasu yo ni, aruki dashita…'_

**A/N: So that's the end of it! Again, a big thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite or follow this story! It was a lot of fun writing this story and I truly hoped you enjoyed it. Shout out to my lovely beta, pottersdaughters, who is our own personal Haruhi. The song at the end is **_**'Tsumetai Yoru' **_**which is sung by Kyoya's Japanese voice actor, the talented Masaya Matkusaze, and as far as I'm concerned, is official Ouran music? I'm not sure on that point but if you want to look it up, it truly is beautiful. Thank you again! **

**-May:)**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi everyone! First of all, I'd like to apologize! I did say this was ending, and then I wrote an epilogue! I'm sorry for that, but for everyone who wondered what happened afterwards, well-now you know. THANK YOU TO MUSICNINJA77 FOR READING THIS AND PROMPTING ME TO POST IT! Also a big thank you to her for a certain part of this epilogue. She came up with the idea. She came up with the idea. So yeah, I apologize again but go ahead and enjoy! **

**-May:)**

Kyoya stared broodingly down at the platter of sushi before him. He poked moodily at the piece of salmon, its vibrant color stinging his eyes. He looked up and at the door, scavenging the crowds of people outside hungrily. She was late and he was not pleased. Kyoya checked his watch for what seemed like the umpteenth time that hour and frowned when he saw the time. Almost an hour had passed since he had first walked into the establishment and still she had not arrived. He glared at the raw fish like it was their fault that she was late. He had ordered the food out of sheer desperation-he'd had enough of the waitress bugging him. The door swung open and his head shot up. A breathless Haruhi burst in, her short hair mussed up and her cheeks flushed with exercise. She spotted Kyoya sitting wordlessly at the table and smiled widely, rushing over to him. She collapsed into the chair opposite him and gave a deep sigh of relief.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late, Kyoya. I missed the train and the next one didn't come for another twenty m-minutes," she huffed, a small frown marring her face. Kyoya shrugged and silently sipped his tea.

"Well, you're here now. Although, Haruhi, you know I don't like to be kept waiting," he said simply and reclined in his chair. She peered at him curiously and her frown deepened.

"If you're angry, you could just tell me. Don't treat me like a child," she reprimanded and looked away, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. She waited patiently for the other to say something and when he didn't, she sighed and stood up.

"Well, if you're going to waste my time, I think I'll just leave you alone," she said coldly and picked up her bag. "Goodbye, Kyoya."

He stared at her in shock and shot up, the chair legs scraping noisily against the polished linoleum. One hand flew out to grab her wrist, preventing her escape. She looked over her shoulder, a placid complexion masking the growing fury beneath.

"Please let go of my arm, Kyoya," she ordered. He only gripped tighter. She glared pointedly at him and gritted her teeth. "I said _let go_."

"I apologize," he blurted out, refusing to let her go. Not today. Not when he already had everything planned out. He simply could not let her slip through his fingers. "It was my mistake. I let my impatience blind me. I realize now that I should have shown more sympathy for you. Thank you for coming, Haruhi. I knew you would not let me down."

Her face softened and she slowly turned around as he released her wrist. He watched patiently as she shuffled her feet awkwardly before sitting down. He sighed in relief and sat down once more. After a brief moment of silence, she picked up her chopsticks and pointed timidly at the platter of inviting food.

"Er-Kyoya," she began, staring at him from beneath her bangs. He raised one eyebrow in silent question.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to eat the ootoro?"

He blinked and a small smile formed on his lips. He chuckled and pushed the plate closer to her, shaking his head as he did so.

"No. You can go ahead and eat it," he told her and she grinned, immediately digging in. He observed the girl with interest, a mild looked of awe overtaking him. He simply did not understand her love for the fatty tuna. But then again, there were many things he didn't understand about her. She was a puzzle, even after all these years. It had been three years since their high school days and each host club member was prospering. He himself had taken over his father's company and was now managing it quite well. Kyoya straightened his glasses and smiled coyly. Yes, he was still trapped in the labyrinth known as Haruhi Fujioka. Would he ever get out? Only time would tell, yet he already knew the answer. No. He would never be able to break down the walls. And truthfully? He didn't want to. He broke out of his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Haruhi?" He began confidently. She looked up at him, set her chopsticks down and sipped her tea.

"What is it?" She asked. He felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead and he tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

"I wanted to ask you something," he continued, fingers dipping into his pants pocket.

"Yes?" She questioned earnestly. Kyoya cleared his throat again and stood up, removing the heavy burden from his pocket. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and tears shone at the corners of her eyes. Dropping down on one knee, he threw open the box and presented to her a sparkling ring. The band was made of two ornate pieces of silver, each twisted around the other. In the middle sat three shining sapphires.

"I'm not much for large, blown-out speeches so I'll get to the point. Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?" He asked anxiously. Haruhi couldn't speak as her hands shook uncontrollably. Her brain was experiencing a field day as all her emotions ran amuck.

"Yes," she whispered, letting the tears breach the barrier. "Yes!"

His face broke out into a smile-a smile that reached his eyes. He slid the ring onto her finger and she fell into his arms, crying tears of pure joy. She pulled back and kissed him happily while the other patrons and servers looked on, doting expressions on their faces. Light titters of "congratulations" flew around before they broke apart. They stood up to a small round of applause and the newly engaged couple simply nodded their thanks. Haruhi smiled and slid her hand into his.

"When will we tell the others?" She asked. Kyoya smirked and looked down at her.

"Soon," he replied. "But we have to be prepared. Who knows what Tamaki might do."

She burst into laughter and kissed his cheek.

"Oh I don't know. I think our king will be quite shocked that you're getting married," she teased. He chuckled and tugged her closer.

"Indeed he will," he muttered. "Indeed he will."

A soft yellow spotlight swung into the middle of the dance floor, its beam illuminating the two newlyweds. From overhead speakers, lilting music began to play, its peaceful lullaby filling the room. Spectators watched eagerly from the shadowy sidelines as Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori took their first dance together as husband and wife. Haruhi could feel the numerous pairs of eyes on them and she colored slightly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow as they spun around.

"Are you nervous, Haruhi?" He asked quietly. She hesitated before giving the slightest of nods.

"Yes," she murmured.

"It's quite normal to feel this way on your wedding night," he replied soothingly. "You'll be fine."

She smiled and nodded, letting the distant chatter and bright lights diminish as she fell into the smooth rhythm of the song.

Within the circle of spectators, six pairs of eyes paid rapt attention to the pair. Ranka squealed as he watched his daughter dance with his new son-in law.

"Ah! I still can't believe my Haruhi is now married!" He cried, tears shining in his eyes. Tamaki clasped his hands together, letting his emotions get the best of him.

"My daughter is all grown up!" He gushed and pushed the twins away to get a better look. They glared at him, clearly annoyed with his behavior.

"Eh, Tamaki," they chorused. He swung around to look at them, distraction evident in his eyes.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that your "daughter"…," Kaoru began.

"Is marrying mother?" Hikaru finished, a smirk working its way onto his lips. Tamaki paled and shook from head to toe.

"Y-yes, I'm quite aware of that fact," he stated unstably.

"So doesn't it bother you?" They asked, leaning in to better examine his reaction. To their surprise, he squared his shoulders and looked down at them.

"Not in the least," he replied firmly, and returned his attention to the dancing couple. The twins looked at each other and shrugged; disappointed they hadn't gotten a reaction out of him.

"Ne, Takashi. Tama-chan's really grown up, hasn't he?" Honey asked from in front of his friend. Mori nodded and smiled as the song finished.

"Ah," he replied. Honey smiled as raucous applause smattered throughout the room as Haruhi and Kyoya kissed.

"They really are good together," he observed.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Mori muttered and crossed his arms.

"Let's hear it for the bride and groom!" The MC announced whereas another round of applause broke out. The man grinned widely and clapped his hands together. "Now, will all the single men and single women please come and join them on the dance floor!"

Nervous laughter floated up and people shrunk back into the corners.

"Come now, don't be shy!" The MC prodded. Haruhi laughed at their reactions and Kyoya couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and sighed. He looked down at her, questioning her intents.

"I thought you guys were hosts!" She called. He blinked in surprise and chuckled as one by one, the five former host club members emerged. Seeing the young men step forward boosted the confidence of others and slowly but surely, a steady stream of people began to leak onto the dance floor, each person finding partners. The music started again and pairs of dancers began to sway to the music. As they danced, Haruhi and Kyoya passed Tamaki dancing with Haruhi's friend, Akiko. It was hard to tell which one was more embarrassed- or which one was enjoying themselves more. They talked quietly amongst themselves and Kyoya smirked. It would seem another wedding might be coming up. The twins had paired up with another pair of sisters who were friends of Haruhi. They laughed as they danced in close proximity of each other. Haruhi smiled when she saw them.

'_How fitting', _she thought. As for Mori and Honey, they had both found someone fitted to their personalities. Honey was chatting away with his partner, a petite girl with curly blonde hair while Mori was twirling one of Kyoya's cousins. The girl was mostly silent, yet chuckled when Mori muttered something under his breath.

"It seems they have all found their partners," Haruhi noted.

"Indeed," Kyoya replied. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Would you like to take a break?"

"Alright," she said and they snuck off the dance floor and out onto one of the open-air balconies. Haruhi sighed as the cool night breeze struck her face, the wind whipping small loose strands of her hair around.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed. "The same question could be asked of you!"

He smiled and rested his chin atop her head. He was silent for a moment as they observed the distant lights of downtown Tokyo.

"I'm enjoying myself immensely," he replied quietly she chuckled. No words were exchanged as they simply stood together and observed the night scenery. Kyoya removed one arm to adjust his glasses before spinning Haruhi around.

"Haruhi," he said calmly. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What is it?" She asked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body. His head fell onto her shoulder and he turned his mouth towards her ear.

"I love you," he whispered and she laughed quietly.

"I love you too," she replied and there was nothing more to be said.

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is the end. **_**I promise**_**. Thank you for reading and if you want, leave a review telling me your thoughts, comments, or suggestions! Once again, a big thank you to everyone! **

**-May:)**


End file.
